Eu te entrego
by Lais Potter Cullen
Summary: Um último momento, os últimos votos de confiança e amizade entre Gina e Tonks. E um "presente especial" será entregado para Gina...


Gina Weasley se encontrava deitada em sua cama no dormitório dos grifindórios. Ela estava exausta. E mais ainda por ter resistido a tanto tempo á maldição Cruciatus dos irmãos Carrow... Gina se recusara a fazer os pequeninos indefesos do primeiro ano sofrerem a dor da maldição.

Em resposta disso, teve que ficar de detenção junto com Neville e os outros que também se recusaram e sentirem dor.

O mais difícil... Não era a dor física, era saber que ao mesmo tempo que estavam fazendo isso com eles, os pequenos sofriam do outro lado da sala. Era aterrorizante ouvir os seus gritos.

Gina ouviu um "crack" e se assustou já se preparando para lutar.

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou rodando no chão a procura do barulho.

Ouviu um som estranho. Alguém tinha batido na quina da cama.

- Ai... – Disse uma voz de mulher. – Essa doeu

Gina pode observar mais a mulher que ali se encontrava. Forte, média, moreninha claro e... cabelos roxos curtos.

- TONKS! – Gina pulou na mulher.

Tonks pareceu sorrir e passou os braços ao redor de Gina.

- Por favor, se controle... Se souberem que estou aqui... – Ela disse. – Ainda não estou preparada para morrer, Gina.

Gina a olhou assustada.

- Você não vai morrer. – A garota disse simplesmente confiante.

- E você não pode ter tanta certeza disso, Gininha. – Tonks respodeu fazendo a garota ficar com raiva. Ela odiava que as pessoas a chamassem de Gininha.

- Gaste sua energia com comensais da morte, por favor. – Tonks respondeu ao ver que a garota estava vermelha.

Gina bufou, e seu rosto voltou a cor branca e normal de sempre.

- Como você está? – Tonks perguntou – Parece meio machucada.

Ela passou a mão leve pelo o rosto de Gina onde havia alguns ferimentos

- Os Carrow. – Gina disse e Tonks compreendeu.

- Você deveria ouvir o que eles tem a dizer, ou obedecer,no caso deles ao invés de se sacrificar.

- Não devia não. Eu não devia machucar crianças inocentes, eu não devia aceitar normalmente eles falando mentiras de Harry... Eu não devia. – Gina disse contando nos dedos e pensando nos vários outros motivos.

- Eu sei que não, você é forte. – Tonks disse. – E como está indo a saudade de Harry?

Gina a olhou e sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo o seu rosto.

- Eu sinto a falta dele, Tonks.

- Sim, e ele também sente a sua. – Ela disse, Gina a olhou intrigada. – Bom... Ele só terminou com você porque poderia ser uma isca para Você-sabe-quem.

- Ele estava errado. – Gina respondeu secando as lágrimas e se sentando na beirada da cama, onde Tonks havia se sentado também.

- Eu sei disso mais do que ninguém. – Tonks convidou a garota para apoiar o seu rosto no ombro dela, enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos de Gina e via o seu próprio cabelo crescer e se avermelhar do espelho.

As duas sorriram um pouco.

- Você parece a minha irmã assim. – Gina conseguir rir.

- Pensei que já fôssemos... – Tonks pareceu chateada brincando.

- Bom... Irmã gema, então. – Gina disse.

- Tem razão. Meu sonho é ter o seu cabelo, ele é tão lindo.

- Tonks... – Gina revirou os olhos. – Você já está basicamente com o cabelo igual o meu.

Tonks se fez de desentendida dando mais uma olhada no espelho.

- Você está correta, pequena Gina. – Tonks abriu a boca e passou a mão pelo os cabelos fazendo Gina rir mais.

- Boba... – Gina disse entre as risadas.

Tonks a olhou e as duas permaneceram ali, quietas... Pensando no futuro e se ele realmente viria um dia.

- Como está Lupin e Ted? – Perguntou Gina quebrando o silêncio.

- Lupin está obcecado com o filho e feliz ao mesmo tempo, que tudo está dando certo entre nós e Ted, já Ted! Está muito mimado. – Tonks e Gina riram. – Mas ele é meu filho... e eu o amo mais que tudo nessa vida. E sinceramente, eu nunca pensei que teria capacidade de criar um filho, pra falar a verdade, eu sou muito desastrada. E um exemplo foi quando espalhei a comida de Ted toda no chão sem querer e foi mamãe que teve de limpar e terminar de dar a comida ao garoto.

As duas sorriram.

- Você é uma ótima mãe, Tonks. – Gina sorriu mais.

- Queria se melhor. – Tonks disse acariciando os cabelos de Gina.

- Você dá o seu máximo, Ted vai crescer bem e feliz ao seu lado.

- Gina, é sobre isso que eu vim falar com você. – Tonks disse fazendo uma ruga se formar na testa de Gina.

- O que? Sobre Ted? – Perguntou Gina.

- É. Sobre Ted. – Tonks disse e Gina pode jurar que viu uma pequena lágrima cair dos seus olhos. Mas ela foi apagada rapidamente.

- Então, pode dizer. – Gina incentivou-a.

Tonks suspirou.

- Você sabe que eu posso morrer ao qualquer momento...

- Tonks eu não...

- GINA, - Tonks elevou um pouco a voz para que se calasse. – E eu sei que tenho um filho. E sei também que você é muito nova.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Tudo. Eu posso morrer a qualquer instante, e não adiante negar, que você sabe disso. É inevitável.

Gina a olhou. Ela tinha total razão. Em tempos como esse, a palavra "morrer" ou "morte" estava no mais comum vocabulário das pessoas.

- Então, eu queria que Ted tivesse um bom crescimento se eu... Morrer. – Ela pausou um pouco e olhou para a nossa figura no espelho. – Mamãe não vai dar conta. Ela já está muito velha e... – Tonks sorriu ao se lembrar da mãe. – Não que ela não fosse uma boa mãe ou uma boa avó. Ela é ótima. Mas eu acho que o tempo dela já acabou.

Lágrimas e lágrimas desciam pela a face de Tonks. Gina as tentava enxugar, mas não dava muito certo, pois eram uma atrás da outra.

- O tempo dela de criar um garoto já passou. – Tonks disse suspirando e enxugando as lágrimas. Mas mesmo assim não adiantava. – Eu a amo. E amo meu filho também. Eu os quero bem.

Gina pode sentir lágrimas começarem a borrar novamente o seu rosto. E Tonks, já não podia mais segurar.

- Eu sei que você é muito nova... E bom, se Harry for mesmo o seu namorado, e se ele te amar e amar Lupin com a mesma intensidade... – Tonks disse e Gina pode sentir o abafamento por dentro dela. Gina sabia o que Tonks iria lhe dizer, e Gina sabia a sua resposta. – Eu sei que você é muito nova, e talvez Harry também.

Gina sorriu um pouco ao se lembrar de Harry. Mas voltou as lágrimas novamente ao pensar que talvez seu sonho poderia não se concretizar.

- Eu te amo, Gina. Você é minha melhor amiga. – Tonks disse.

- Tonks, você é a minha irmã. Irmãs apesar das bobeiras, se amam também não é? – Gina perguntou olhando para os próprios pés.

- Sim. – Tonks respondeu. – Eu confio em você, Gina. E Ted te adora. E também, Lupin te adora.

Gina a olhou compreensiva.

- Por favor, se algo acontecer a Lupin e a mim, cuide dele. Cuide do meu bebê, Gina...

As duas caíram em prantos chorando.

- Eu cuido, Tonks. – Gina respondeu. – Eu cuido da sua vida.

- Me prometa. – Tonks implorou.

- Não será necessário. Eu amo você, irmã. E amo o seu filho. – Gina disse e as duas puderam sentir a verdade naquelas palavras.

Gina era forte o bastante para cuidar do que um dia fizera a sua irmã bem: Ted.

Esta ai, eu queria fazer algo mais bonitinho... Mas so deu nisso. Espero sinceramente que gostem e comentem. Beiiiijoooos *-*


End file.
